


If I had a heart

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Dark Lord had a heart it would be Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. I made no money on this story

If I had a heart it would be your Potter. Would that please you?

 

You understand me better than my closes followers do. I know you do.

 

We are soul mates sharing the same body, yours. Do I stir inside of you like a coiled snake? Does your heart hammer when I draw nearer?

 

Dumbledore was going to make you kill yourself. Pardon me while I laugh but for how long did the old man think I would not know? For Lord Voldemort knows everything.

 

I understand now what I did not before. It makes sense now. Why I feel so drawn to you why you have become my obsession. I knew before you were born I knew there was something pulling me close. When Severus told me about our prophecy I believe it. Here was my greatest foe. My greatest threat! All along I didn't see you for what you were.

 

I will not beg you that is below me, below both of us. I don’t expect you to want me but I expect you to want no other. I shall take care of the other or what could be classified as the others.

 

Foolish girl but she only kissed you, you’re not spoiled yet. You've been waiting and rightly so. Isn't it the best things in life worth waiting for? Haven’t you been telling yourself it was for someone greater than those around you?

 

Your fortunate many of my followers would give up their own soul for such a chance. But you are not like the rest.

 

Why do you cry, I have not harmed you.

 

I wouldn't harm us.

 

Perhaps your pitiful cries would have once stirred my heart, when I had it.


End file.
